


For Regulus Black

by Slytherin_Sweetheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Death, Drinking, Family, Hurt, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mourning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Sweetheart/pseuds/Slytherin_Sweetheart
Summary: This is an angsty one shot about Sirius dealing with Regulus’ death, which is affecting him to a point where he is putting his health in jeopardy. This one shot explores a bit more Lily and Sirius’ friendship.





	For Regulus Black

Regulus Black’s death was a turning point for Sirius. It was in fact eating him slowly, and he would refuse to utter a single word about his younger brother. One night that he had gone out with Remus, he drank until he couldn’t see straight. For a brief instant, in his drunken state, he thought he felt Regulus’ presence. Sirius opened his eyes and there he was, clear as day leaning over him. He whispered “I was brave Sirius, if for just an instant, I was brave. I love you brother, take care.” Sirius blacked out.

The next day he woke up at Remus’ flat and his best friends were all sprawled in the cozy living room. Remus was sleeping on the floor next to where Sirius’ head was rested on a cushion Lily had bought for Remus’ flat, Peter and James were sleeping in the armchair. Sirius slowly raised his heavy head from the cushion, unsure about what to think about his vision the previous night. He heard soft noises in the kitchen, he rose and padded his way towards the kitchen. He was not prepared to see Lily Evans cleaning Remus’ kitchen in tears.

“What’s wrong Lily?” Asked Sirius. Lily took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Oh Sirius,” her lips trembled and she took his hand “Remus told us what happened. Don’t you ever do that again Sirius, what you drank... you could’ve died.” She squeezed his hand. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but please, I can see you’re hurting.”

“Lily, my relationship with Regulus was complicated, but I love him. I... loved him so much. I knew that he was in danger, he made his choices and I had no say. I couldn’t protect him. I know you’re here when I’m ready to share but you might have to wait. I know I messed up and I’m sorry I scared you. I... I’m touched really, that you...Uh... care.Thank you for caring, for listening...”

“Don’t thank me, we’re family.” She hugged him tightly. Her body was shaking as her own relationship with her sister played out in her mind, could they make amends? Her blood ran cold at the thought of dying in the war without having hugged her elder sister one last time. In seeing Sirius’ pain regarding his younger brother’s death, she understood Petunia a little better. As for Sirius, he was overcome by the realization that he had the most loving family he could ever want. 

That morning, Sirius and Lily spoke about their families for hours. Sirius promised himself he would take care of his adoptive family, for Regulus.


End file.
